Seagulls
by sleepykit
Summary: Dark's been in an accident, and everyone around him is affected. Now a twopart story. It was a one shot, okay! It was... R
1. Seagulls

Disclaimer: D N Angel belongs to its respective author.

Seagulls

Dark's staring at the water and counting seagulls. He likes to count them nowadays while sitting by the calm, blue sea. Slowly, he is getting better.

"Are you waiting for someone, lover boy?" Krad's in a bad mood and he is out to ruin everyone else's.

Dark turns to him, says, "Prick."

Daisuke's done with school for the day and he wanders down to the beach before going home. He's got his progress report in his backpack, but he doesn't exactly care. Good grades are his specialty after all. Seeing Dark and Krad, he keeps a distance. Those two, they are crazy. Not the same crazy, though. Dark's been hurt. Krad's just a prick.

Satoshi's not busy either, being commander and all, so he comes over to pester Krad. "Running away, tail between your legs?"

Krad growls at his ex-tamer. "Why you!"

Krad's not happy, but the truth is biting at him. He knows that he is running away, from Dark and from Satoshi, from the people who care about him most. But, ever since that day, he can't seem to face the truth, the reality. The loss of a friend does that to people.

Daisuke walks over and grins at Dark. "How many today?"

"Twenty three." Dark smiles, and there's innocence in that one smile.

Daisuke offers Dark a hand. "Let's go home."

The thief rises and stands beside his redheaded friend, watching Satoshi and Krad go at it. He shrugs before following Daisuke across the beach, back to the Niwa household. He wants to say to Krad that he is very sorry, that he would've wanted things differently, too.

"Daisuke, wait," Satoshi yells and chases after them.

Krad follows. The commander hasn't seen either of them for weeks, too busy with work and his next degree. Catching up will not be pleasant.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asks his blue-haired companion.

Satoshi blinks and asks, "What happened to Dark?"

Daisuke smiles sadly. "A change of perspective."

"Change of... What do you mean?"

But Krad's the one to answer, having been there. "The door's locked and no one's home."

Satoshi blinks and looks at Daisuke who is holding Dark's hand. "Is he coming back?"

"Yeah. No one's kept the phantom thief down for long, not even a speeding car and a drunk driver."

Dark turns to look at Krad and says softly, "Prick."

Daisuke smiles and says, "I guess we have that straightened out."

The End

I'll let the reader decide if Dark gets better or not.


	2. Sunset

Sunset

He watches the ocean from his favorite spot, high above the sea, on a cliff. Behind him, wind generators turn, suppling the city with some of its power. Their gentle noise is going to put him to sleep soon, but he doesn't care. Tonight's another robbery, organized by Daisuke, for a change, but that's in the future and this one seems easy enough so the thief doesn't bother planning.

"I thought I might find you here," says Krad.

Dark grins at him. "Only eleven today."

"It's been a while."

A nod from the purple-haired thief. "It was peaceful."

"Is it still?" Krad wonders, more to himself.

"There's still the seagulls, but no, it's not anymore."

For a time, they sit in silence, just listening to the waves crash against the rocks below and the gentle lullaby of the turning windmills.

Then, "What happened that day?"

Dark shrugs and closes his eyes. Memories, like an unstoppable river, pour into his mind and he forms them into words for Krad. They've shared a painting, a life, hatred for each other. Their experiences have been different, but their desire to be one has not diminished. Two sides of the same coin, crazy loons both of them.

"She was late somewhere, I think, and she was confused."

"Who?"

Dark smiles fondly. "The driver. The woman of my dreams."

Krad gives him a look of surprise. "Are you sure you should be going out tonight?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Dark replies. "The one in the car..."

"Was she cute?"

Dark laughs. "Well, yes, but it's more than that. Before we were free, I saw her through the eyes of Daisuke. You don't forget that..."

"I know what you mean," Krad says, thinking of Satoshi looking at Daisuke. "I know exactly what you mean."

A moment later, Krad asks again, "What happened?"

"I was coming back to him, to Dai, to ask for his forgiveness, for liking him, for messing up his life." He pauses. "Turns out the apology only made him angry."

"Daisuke angry?"

"As angry as Daisuke can get."

"That doesn't say much."

Dark shrugs. "His feelings are still important to me."

"Keep going."

Dark looks at the small metal wrist watch watch on his right hand, a gift from Daisuke, and decides he has a little more time left. Not that the redhead is missing him, but he knows where to look. Daisuke always knows.

"I landed on the sidewalk, but at that moment, she fell asleep at the wheel and the car ran off the road. The woman, I wanted to make sure she was okay. Next thing I know, I'm on the pavement staring up into the sky and everything's exploding into stars."

"Did she come out?"

Dark nods. "She said she was sorry. I believe her."

Krad blinks and asks, "Who was it?"

And a tear runs down Dark's cheek, like a little diamond.

"Let's just say that Daisuke does not want to know."

"And you?"

"She never loved me to begin with."

Dark stands and looks over the ocean and the slowly setting sun. "Coming?"

Krad stands and takes Dark's hand for the first time in ages. The blond haired angel and the dark one, side by side. From his hiding spot, Daisuke watches them with a smile. They, in his mind, are meant to be with each other. Not as lovers or friends, but as two people with one single destiny.

And they fight it daily, with him and Satoshi both.

He stands as the two fly away and watches the slowly darkening sky above. He wants to know who Dark saw that day. But instead, he remembers the hospital with its distinct smells, the beeping of the machines. In his mind's eye, he sees Dark, looking rather pale and tired.

He remembers the tubes, the wires, the nurses puttering around. He sees all over again as Dark awakens for the first time, a bandage wrapped around his forehead, and looks around.

He remembers Dark's first question, "Who are you?"

And Daisuke closes his eyes in the present. "Does he remember now?"

And suddenly Dark is there, as if he was never gone. "I do. Now come on. We have a picture to steal, Satoshi to piss off, and the whole night to have fun."

And somewhere, Krad is saying, "Prick, albeit an understanding one."

Satoshi's at home, drinking tea and reading a good book. He looks at the note in his hand, a copy of the one he'd written for Daisuke. He has good handwriting, and nowadays, he likes to write the notes to the police. It makes him laugh to come into work the next morning.

He looks at the clock on the wall that claims it's ten past eight at night. "Time for another act. Scene 2, Act 1. With Dark as the damsel in distress."

No one falls off the roof of the museum that night, except Wiz, who doesn't care.

As per request, Dark is feeling better. Of course, now the one responsible is one of the Harada twins, so I'm not sure if I like that. And it brings up the nasty question of how are all different people now?


End file.
